


Keep Pushing

by Wonwoo_Aegi



Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pain, Panic Attacks, Sickfic, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonwoo_Aegi/pseuds/Wonwoo_Aegi
Summary: Vernon is sick, no one knows, and he likes it that way. At least, until he performs.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone
Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826113
Comments: 22
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OsamuSa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=OsamuSa).



> Thank you for the request! I hope you like it Much love <3
> 
> (Can you write about a music show where seventeen is performing and vernon is sick but members don't know and he still goes up on the stage to perform and he is in so much pain but then write after their turn is over and they walk down, he goes to the washroom and faints and members keep searching for him or something along those lines!)

Being sick on the day of their comeback performance was not where Vernon wanted to be. Sure, working on their comeback, they all worked themselves to the bone to make sure everything is perfect. But Vernon didn't think that he would get sick, at least not this sick. He was on the verge of barfing up everything he hadn't eaten that day and passing out. His members were giving him side glances and some even asked if he was okay, he assured them all with a forced smile that he was perfectly fine.

He was beginning to see stars in his seat, they had about 10 minutes till they had to perform. He was fine, he could push through this. One performance and then he could sleep off whatever this was. He was beginning to fall asleep when he was tapped by Minghao, the boy had a kind smile on his face as he ran his fingers along Vernon's jaw.

"Hey baby, come on, we have to go on. Are you sure you can go on?" Minghao asked, Vernon nodded with his eyes half shut. Minghao helped him stand and was ushered him under the stage, hand placed on the small of his back. The boy continued to stumble around in the dark, his only grounding being Minghao's hand on his lower back. After getting his mic on, Vernon stood clutching onto Wonwoo in his place. Though Wonwoo wasn't really a fan of skinship, he could tell something was up with Vernon, the boy was usually so pumped about comebacks and just performances in general. This time though, he was quiet and shaking, so he let the skinship slide.

Vernon knew that going on stage was a bad idea, he knew that opening his mouth and spewing his raps was a bad idea. He knew that the fans cheering wasn't a good idea for his pounding head and that the stage lights were probably going to make all of the above worse. 

Before he knew what was happening, they were being thrust up into the air on the lift(?) and Vernon couldn't stop his stomach from screaming that this was a bad idea. Yet and still, he decided that he could make it through three minutes worth of a song and then he could sleep and relax all he wanted, maybe even let someone know that he wasn't feeling the greatest and then have the best sleep of his life. 

Then the music started in his ear and everything had started, it was like he wasn't on the stage anymore, he was somewhere else. In his bed, cuddling with one of his members. But everything he is doing on stage is muscle memory, he's trying not to pass out and he's so tired. 

In what felt like years, the song finally ended and Vernon stood in his ending pose and breathed very heavily. As soon as the lights were out and they were rushed down, Vernon sprinted to the bathroom and stared in the bathroom mirror. He felt his eyes grow heavy, he felt black spreading throughout his body, arms and legs going numb. He can't pass out, Vernon hates passing out, especially in a public bathroom where anyone could walk in on him anytime. But, what could he do? Vernon was going to pass out in this very public and empty bathroom. That was all that was running through Vernon's head as the black spread to his head and his eyes and he fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Vernon is found by his members in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've been kinda stressed lately and my anxiety is getting weird. I'm going to keep though because it seems to be helping. I'll put out more soon! Much love <3

Where did he go? He couldn't have gone far. He wasn't feeling well, Jeonghan knew this and didn't say anything to him because Vernon was always really good about saying when he doesn't feel well or he needs help, especially since the night out incident, but Vernon didn't say anything and Jeonghan didn't want to push it in case it would send him down a spiral of panic. 

But now, Jeonghan was the one panicking, they couldn't find the sick boy. They were frantically searching everywhere, they all figured out at some point that Vernon wasn't doing too well so they needed to find him fast. All of a sudden, Joshua came running down the hallway, shouting for Jeonghan, who sprinted out of the closet so fast and stood before the boy.

"What happened, Shua, did you find him?" he nodded and pointed, too out of and distraught to speak, "Well, is he okay?" at that, Joshua shakes his head and Jeonghan's eyes widen. What's wrong with his baby, in a matter of 5 minutes what could have happened to him? They both rush to the bathroom where Jeonghan lays eyes on an unconscious Vernon, air barely fills his lungs. He drops to the ground next to Vernon and his hands hover above his body. Finally, he moves the unconscious boys' head into his lap and strokes through his hair. 

"Shua, go get Seungcheol and Jun, now please!" Joshua scramble out of the bathroom and sprinted down the hall to find the two requested. Jeonghan stroked through Vernon's hair and whisper-sang to him, Vernon slowly opened his eyes after a few minutes and Jeonghan breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Baby, are you okay? What happened? How are you feeling?" With questions fired at him, Vernon stared at Jeonghan with wide eyes, they began to fill with tears and breaths became fast. Vernon started shaking in Jeonghan's grasp and reaching out to clutch at his hands, arms, anything he can find. Jeonghan shook his head, a worried look in his eyes.

"No, baby, don't cry, it's okay. Everything is gonna be okay, I promise." Jeonghan loosens his grip in case it overstimulates Vernon, he sits criss-cross and lets the younger crawl into his lap. He sits to where he can press his face into his neck, and Jeonghan can feel how hot he is. It worries him. Vernon sobs, fingers turning white with the grip on Jeonghan's , he shakes in Jeonghan's hold. Jeonghan shushes him and rubs his back, right as Seungcheol and Jun run in. 

When they see the crying boy, they slow their roles and sit down next to them. Vernon had at some point moved his hands to grip at one another, pinching at the skin. Jun sees this and gently grabs his hands to place them back on Jeonghan's .

"Hi, baby, what's going on? Huh, love?" Jun asks, and Vernon whimpers at the sound of his voice, snuggling impossibly closer to Jeonghan. His breathing is getting worse and he's trying to curl in on himself, but all three boys keep pressing him flat against Jeonghan.   
It took a really long time to calm Vernon down, sometimes the boy thrashed around and almost passed out once but the three elders never let him go, he fell asleep in Jeonghan's lap, still clutching his shirt. 

The boys carefully take the sleeping boy out of the bathroom and into the dressing room, everyone was ready to go except for Vernon who hadn't even stirred from the movement. They did the best the could by taking Vernon's jacket off, but they couldn't do anything else without disturbing his sleep. They ended up putting one of Mingyu's big sweatshirts on him and went into the vans, Vernon being placed on Jeonghan's lap and Seungcheol and Jun right next to them for safety reasons. 

Vernon slept the entire time and only stirred when he was put down in bed, he began to whine for Jeonghan. Jeonghan cooed at him and told him that he wasn't going anywhere. Jeonghan gathered pajamas for him to wear and asked one of the other members to get a wet washcloth. After helping Vernon change, with the help of Seungkwan, Jeonghan laid down with Vernon. More like Jeonghan sat at the headboard and Vernon was laying on his stomach, the washcloth resting on his heated forehead. 

Jeonghan had stayed there for the rest of the night and even some of the morning, not like he had a choice. Anytime Jeonghan even moved to go to the bathroom, Vernon would whine and whimper, even if he was sleeping.

But Jeonghan didn't mind, he loved his baby and would do absolutely anything for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for ! Keep requesting, I love to hear your ideas. Much love <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! School starts up in less than a week, so it may take longer to get stuff out, but keep requesting! Much love <3


End file.
